


Elemental

by Sauronix



Category: Suikoden V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronix/pseuds/Sauronix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roog reflects on his relationship with Rahal. Based on the four elements: earth, air, fire, and water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Earth

\--and afterwards, you lie naked together in the tall grass, in the plains surrounding Sauronix. The fading sunlight slants down on your copper bodies, washes the rolling fields in gold, and for that one perfect instant you feel like you are the last two people left in the world. The soil – moist and cool – cradles your heels when you arch into a stretch, your fingers stroking lazily the black hair that trails across your chest, the trusting head that lies on your belly. Rahal's even, shallow breaths stir the dark curls that shield your groin, and you let your eyes slide shut, suspended in this precious moment of peace.


	2. Air

You find Rahal in the grey autumn dawn, perched on an old fence just outside the gates of Sauronix. He leans back into you when your hand takes his shoulder, steel eyes closing; and under your inquisitive palm, through the thin fabric of the tunic he wears, you feel prickling gooseflesh, knots of muscle, tendons pulled taut like a strung bow. The breeze is damp with the promise of coming winter, and it blows his hair back into your face, exposes the granite column of his neck.

You bend to kiss it, and he tremors in the creaking wind.


	3. Fire

When Rahal dies, you place him in the fire. The flames catch his cotton burial robe, and then his skin is crackling in the heat, expelling the disease that desiccated his cells. As you watch him shrivel, you think of all those times you held him, and how warm he was then. You think of his laugh, of his smile, of the sweet timbre of his voice. It pulled you in and never let you go.

But now he lies cold on his pyre, and you stand cold beside him. You can't remember how to live without him, you realize, as you gaze into his dying inferno.


	4. Water

You stand outside when the rain begins to fall.

It is warm and gentle, like loving fingertips raking down your scalp. You raise your face, trembling lips parted, and the droplets land on your mouth like kisses; you shiver as they trace errant paths between your shoulder blades, as they wash the sweat, the dirt, and the tears from your face. You spread your arms, realizing at last that you have never felt so alive.

Because Rahal is the rain, and he falls just for you.


End file.
